


Cover Art for Thank God

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Graphics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for allofthefandom's fic, Thank God</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Thank God

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thank God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360401) by [allofthefandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms). 



> This is the art I made to accompany allofthefandom's story Thank God
> 
> I also made a moving .gif version, [which you can find here](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vassalady/16747461/75620/75620_original.gif), if you are interested. It didn't quite turn out how I wanted (too fast, a little dizzying for me, didn't quite look right), so I kept just the static one.
> 
> Thank you to allofthefandoms for writing a really lovely (and very hot!) Sam/Steve story! I wish I could do it the justice it deserves. And thank you to drfumblesmcstupid and her work, without whom this challenge would not exist!


End file.
